


Late Night

by Mamihand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Oppa Kink, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamihand/pseuds/Mamihand
Summary: He immediately winced in fear, dreading that amongst the lewd sounds of fucking only a few metres from him that Donghyuck and Johnny would have heard him; and as if he’d said that thought out loud, one pair of eyes did meet his.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark steps up to the front door, pausing for a moment to key in the passcode and quietly stepping inside. The group had been out celebrating NCT127’s anniversary and Mark had noticed the absence of two of his band mates, Johnny and Donghyuck. They were undeniably his closest friends and he was a little worried that perhaps they had left because the alcohol was making them feel unwell, just like Mark had. He did his best to keep quiet in case they had gone to bed, the apartment being almost pitch black except for a hint of light that was most likely coming from the floor lamp in the living room. He slid off his shoes and made his way down the hall, suddenly hearing a rustling sound and a muffled voice.

_Are they awake? Or maybe one of them fell asleep on the lounge and was talking in their sleep..._

He carefully appeared in the doorway of the living room and it took a second for him to register was he was seeing. There, in the middle of the living room, were Donghyuck and Johnny. Both facing a slight angle to where Mark was standing, he thought at first Johnny was giving Donghyuck a back hug, before he took note of exactly how they were both positioned. One hand was down the front of Donghyuck’s slacks, the other grasping at his throat. Donghyuck had his head thrown back, his breath coming out in short, airy gasps as Johnny was messily sucking at the sensitive spots along his jawline. A million alarm bells sounded in Mark's head that screamed at him to run but his body refused to budge even an inch in case he accidentally drew attention to himself.

_I can't let them see me, I need to be very, very slow_

Hesitating a second longer, his eye catches Johnny’s hand sliding out of the front of Hyuck’s pants. Hooking his thumb around the side of the waistband he pulls down on both layers of fabric, dragging until they stretch past Hyuck’s ass and thighs, until they pooled around his calves. Mark finds himself eyeing off the obvious erection beneath the white dress shirt that stops just short of his hips. He stubbornly denies any building desire in his stomach when Johnny takes the hand that was fixed to Donghyuck’s throat and pushes two fingers in Hyuck’s mouth. He immediately begins to obscenely slurp around them, an intrusively lewd visualisation working its way into Mark’s head. Both men are humming at the sensation, Johnny lightly grinding his clothed erection between the other’s now naked cheeks and Donghyuck enthusiastically sliding his tongue between the digits. Johnny lets out a satisfied sigh, thrusting his fingers further into Hyucks mouth a couple of times before pulling them free. Soaked in saliva and disappearing between the tanned curves of the younger’s ass, Mark takes this as his cue to get the fuck out of there.

He takes one side-step towards the front door, only one step away from being out of sight when he hears it: a clear, high-pitched moan. He’s heard a moan like that from Donghyuck before, jokingly amongst friends, for backing tracks in the studio, when a massage got a little too intense… but never like this. This was unabashedly real. Before he’s even processed it, he hears it again. And again. And again. His vantage point doesn't give him a clear view, but he knows what’s happening; He can see Johnny’s hand, its repetitive movements. He realises how dry his mouth is and wants to clear his throat, but he can’t move. Moan after moan after moan flies out of Donghyuck’s mouth and he eventually slumps forward onto the arm of the old emerald couch next to them. Legs beginning to shake, and arms stretched to support his weight, there’s a slight trace of tension in his body but its ebbing away with every push back onto Johnny’s fingers. Johnny’s other hand dives into his pocket, pulling out what Mark can only guess to be a packet of lube, as he latches onto the corner of it with his teeth and tears it open. He momentarily pulls his fingers away, pushing lightly on Hyuck’s back until he’s bent over the edge of the couch and suddenly speaks for the first time

“Spread your cheeks for me baby”

Hyuck pauses, and then retrieves his arms from where they’re supporting him to pull his ass cheeks apart, balancing his weight on the chairs arm. Johnny then bring the lube packet to Hyuck’s puckered hole, pulling on it slightly with his thumb so it gapes, and pours in the contents. Donghyuck doesn't make any noise, but his face does scrunch a little at the sensation. Johnny goes back to fingering him for a few seconds before using his clean hand to unbutton his slacks and pull his cock out, using his other hand to transfer some lube onto his erection and givig it a few pumps before lining himself up. Mark’s side-on view misses that graphic but catches the expressions that run across both their faces, mouths hanging open at the stretching sensation. Donghyuck lets out a really low whine and his eyes squeeze shut as Johnny attempts to fill him to the hilt, giving a couple of minuscule thrusts that look more like a reflex than testing the waters. Donghyuck lets out another low moan, trying to push himself up so he can impatiently set his own pace before being stopped by two big hands firmly holding his waist in place.

“God Hyuck wait a second”

“Hyung- ah! please move… I can take it”

“If you rush you’ll hurt yourself”

Donghyuck groans in dissatisfaction and a beat of silence passes before Johnny starts to thrust slowly, his pace becoming a steady, comfortable rocking of the two bodies. Hyuck's head is hung forward, letting out small moans with every drag of his dick against the chair of the couch. Then, a second round of alarm bells go off in Mark’s head as Johnny leans one hand onto the back of Hyuck’s neck- forcing him even further into the cushions and turning his head to face Mark’s direction. Although his eyes are closed, Mark can’t help but freeze at the thought of them seeing him.

“Mmm Johnny-ah… harder”

“I might if you ask nicely” Johnny hisses, keeping a slow pace while he watches his cock fuck in and out of Hyuck’s ass.

“Johnny-ah! Please… please I’ve been _so_ good…” Johnny picks up his pace, jolting Donghyuck’s uncomfortably arched body with every thrust.

“You have been good Hyuckie… but I think you need to ask me again”

Donghyuck balled his fists and pulled his arms into his chest, almost shy, “ _hyung~_ ”

“Try again baby…”

Donghyuck seemed to shrink, before stretching his arms back out along the couch. “Oppa _please~_ ”

_Holy._

_Shit._

The combination of Mark’s previously buried oppa kink and hearing it coming from Hyuck caused the smallest, lightest whine to crawl up his throat. He immediately winced in fear, dreading that amongst the lewd sounds of fucking only a few metres from him that Donghyuck and Johnny would have heard him; and as if he’d said that thought out loud, one pair of eyes did meet his.

For a second that seemed to last forever Donghyuck’s dilated, almost glazed over stare paralysed Mark. Assuming the younger had misread the situation, Mark attempted to open his mouth to blurt out any kind of apology he could muster. Pushing past the tension in his jaw a loud, choked out moan erupted not from him, but from Donghyuck, as Johnny drove him forward into the couch. Unaware of Mark’s semi-concealed presence in the dark hallway, there was no hesitation from their Hyung in his ministrations. With every thrust forward into Donghyuck, the younger lay there taking it mouth open and eyes unfocused, every push forward breaking their eye contact but the younger always finding his way back to Mark. Donghyuck’s wanton moans filled his mind and his forehead began to sweat, face aflame with shame and the growing ache of arousal in his pants he refused to acknowledge.

**SMACK**

Johnny’s arm flew up in the air and like lightning had brought down a resounding slap to Hyuck’s ass cheek. The blow caused Donghyuck to tense momentarily, heaving a heavenly, unrestrained squeal into the open.

“Fuck you love that don’t you Hyuck” Johnny growled out, his unrelenting pace starting to waver and hiccup as the sounds of his hips slapping against Donghyuck’s ass lost their rhythm.

“Ah! Fu-UCK! _HYUNG_! I’M SO-” he writhed and grappled at the cushions “I’m _so_ close!”

“You’re not gonna cum t-til I s-say so”

“ _Hyung! pleas- AAAH fuUCK_ ” Donghyuck’s gaze fell back on Mark and he knew he couldn't look away if he tried, a subconscious anticipation itching at his brain to see his best friend come undone… and so willingly while he knew Mark would see.

“Donghyuck Donghyuck dong ah fuck hyuck god damn you’re so… feel so good”

Donghyuck let out a strangled whine “OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE I’M-IMGONNACUM” every gasp now aimed in Mark’s direction as they stared openly at each other. The moment no longer made Mark feel like he was the one intruding and his fingers twitched with the want to touch. To touch himself or Hyuck, he wasn’t sure but the urge to move was beginning to overpower him.

**SMACK**

“I thought….”

**SMACK**

“I… I thought I told you to call me oppa”

Without any restraint, eyes locked on Mark’s, Donghyuck lets out a loud and needy moan “ _OPPA_ ”

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Donghyuck’s body seizes. And then he’s coming undone. A tremor racks through him, at the base of his hips, to his spine, and then a shattering gasp climbs out of his lungs as he ejaculates onto the dark green couch beneath him. Mark doesn't remember blinking, soaking up every detail to memory.

“f-fuck Hyuck FUCK” Johnny rasps as he gropes Donghyuck’s cheeks and spreads them, pounding into him another three distinct strokes before he’s cumming inside him. 

It’s that exact moment that Mark’s legs kick in to action, gracefully taking him straight back down the hall and as if on autopilot, slips back into his shoes and is out the door with a line of sweat on his forehead and a painful erection pushing against the fabric of his pants. He stands out in the open and pants heavily for what could be 5 or 10 minutes, waiting for his heartbeat and arousal to dissipate whilst flashes of Hyuck hitting his peak replay over and over again in Mark’s head. 

One deep breath in. And out. In again. And out. 

He discretely shifts his semi until it’s no longer noticeable and resisting the urge to pleasure himself right there and then, as loudly possible, keys in the passcode to the pad and wrenches open the door to his dorm. He now sees that all the lights have been turned on and can hear the faint sound of a shower running. Taking a deep breath he sends out a quick prayer that whatever happens between him and Hyuck, that Johnny hasn’t been made aware that he witnessed what happened tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being twice as long as the first chapter so sorry for updating later than promised. Also I have a limited amount of time to work on and edit my writing, so sorry in advanced for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll fix them when I get the chance. Enjoy!

Mark was glad they had already eaten dinner at the celebration party because there was no way he’d be able to sit through what would have been the most awkward meal of his life. He’d been holed up in his room for the last couple of hours refusing to step outside besides using the bathroom, or once the others had arrived and were occupied in the living room, grabbing another glass of water from the kitchen and then speeding back to his room.

“Hey, I didn't realise you guys had left, why didn't you say anything?” Doyoung asked as he stumbled into their room and collapsed on his bed.

Mark, lying lifelessly on his bed and not willing to make conversation, just shrugs.

“Are you okay?”

“I just wanna go to sleep, I feel sick” he mumbled, rolling over to face the wall.

_That wasn't a total lie, he did feel sick, but was it from the alcohol or the fact he’d just watched his best friend get fucked by one of his other best friends, that was the question-_

“Okay. Do you need anything?”

Mark shook his head and Doyoung got up to shower and get ready for bed.

Mark felt like he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, flashes of Hyuck replaying in his head every time he closed his eyes. He was still so nervous about not knowing if Hyuck had told Johnny.

_I’d been there the entire time and he didn't know… how would he react to that if he found out? I’d like to think that Donghyuck didn't mind seeing as… well… he didn't really stop what was happening… to an extent it seemed like he enjoyed it and wanted-_

“NO” Mark barked out loud to himself, following up in a barely audible whisper “don’t think about that”

_Yeah man think about that couch… Donghyuck full on came on that cushion did they end up cleaning it or did they just leave it-_

“NOOO” Mark groaned aloud again, hiding his face in his hands. Every second since the incident it’s been very apparent that he was undeniably aroused, and quite painfully so, not to mention he was never one to deny Donghyuck’s good looks or his endearing personality but he never… this wasn't an option. Thinking about his best friend like this was not an option. Touching himself because of his best friend was not an option. He knew if he let one thought slip through it would never stop until it ate him alive. Not to mention he had kept the whole “gay” thing under wraps until now. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends or feared them finding out, he just never felt like it was an important moment to bring it up, and when he did feel like telling someone he always backed out at the last second. To put it lightly, boys made him nervous, especially pretty boys. Like Donghyuck. Who was openly gay, but I mean c’mon he’s Mark’s best friend. Not that he would ever necessarily fancy Mark anyway. What happened tonight was just a weird experience and for all he knew he just hallucinated the entire thing because he was slightly tipsy and totally exhausted. Hoping the alcohol and exhaustion would be enough to help him drift-off, he sent out one more hopeful prayer that no unnecessary dreams would bother him tonight, and within a couple of minutes was fast asleep.

 

 

 

The clock read to him that it was 4am when he was made aware of a figure standing next to his bed. Without any indication as to who it was, Mark knew immediately that it was Donghyuck. Reaching out a stiff arm he placed his palm against the soft fabric of the younger’s t-shirt and pinched it slightly, pulling him towards the bed. The figure came forward, climbing onto the bed and straddling Mark. He remembers Hyuck feeling so light, but so warm, and weirdly electric. Even in the darkness he could see him lean down and their lips met in what Mark could only describe as the most addicting thing he’s ever felt in his life; like Hyuck’s lips were made for his. He feels his hold body melt as Hyuck’s tongue pushes into his mouth and his hips grind against Marks’. He tries to reach for Hyuck’s jaw, but his body feels so liquefied he can’t move, only groan helplessly while Hyuck gets off on top of him-

_Wake up_

Mark’s suddenly awake for real- eyes wide open as he stiffly rolls over and his alarm clock reads 01:53am -he’d only been asleep for an hour or so. He heaves a huge sigh before he registers what it was that awoke him: a light knock on his bedroom door. It was barely audible, but Mark is sure that he heard it. He slowly sat up, still half asleep and trying to make sense of what was happening as well as the obvious boner still present from the last 4 hours of provocative mental imagery. Hearing the creak of the door opening, he stretches over to his bedside lamp and switches it on. The room is basked in a low, warm light, and standing in the open doorway is Donghyuck.

“Mark-hyung… did I wake you?” he asks quietly.

“Hyuck- what? It’s like 2 in the morning” he groans back rubbing his eyes.

“I know I'm sorry I just… I wanted to talk to you… about earlier…”

Mark quickly eyes Doyoung’s bed across from his to see it empty.

“He’s in the living room” Hyuck says, becoming visibly stiff before adding “a bunch of the guys ended up dragging their mattresses into living room to have a movie marathon… I think they’re all asleep now though”

A beat of silence passed through them before Hyuck takes a couple more steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

“Can we talk? I have a feeling you’re gonna freak out and avoid me if we don’t do it now”

Mark, exasperated, let’s out a heavy breath “well how else do you expect me to react?”

“Mark, please, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep until I know I haven’t ruined our friendship”

“You haven’t” Mark replies, immediately sensing Donghyuck’s anxious change in mood. He shifts across his bed so he’s against the wall, pillow clasped firmly in his lap as he signals for Hyuck to join him. He briefly remembers his dream as Donghyuck climbs on his bed but tries to dismiss it as quickly as it emerged. They both settle down and the silence becomes palpable, mouths opening and then shutting when the words don’t come out. Surprisingly, Mark speaks first

“You and Johnny. How long has that been a thing?”

“It’s not… I mean, not really” Hyuck says carefully “one time after one of our concerts…I guess we were both still really fired up and honestly I don’t even remember how it happened… we were just suddenly… y’know” he says uncomfortably, making vague gestures with his hands and then leaning back, defeated. “We didn’t make much of a deal out of it, and then it happened again about a month later and it seemed to work out well for the both of us- I mean we’re not dating or anything it’s just hella convenient seeing as neither of us had an issue with… it”

Mark made a mental remark about how shy Hyuck was being despite his behaviour only 6 hours earlier-

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“…what do you mean?”

“Why didn’t you say anything to Johnny? About me being there?”

“Why didn’t you leave?

Mark almost chokes at that “don’t avoid the question”

“You say, avoiding my question”

“Dude I asked first!”

“Okay” Hyuck lets out a huge sigh, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but I just… it… the sort of headspace I was in… I guess… what I mean is, that you being there, didn’t. make. me. uncomfortable?” he rests his chin on his knees, mumbling an addition of “I liked it. I felt good and I wasn’t going to tell Johnny to stop”

Even with the low light in the room, Mark could tell that both of their faces had gone completely beet red, and with Hyuck’s confession Mark’s mind was reeling

_He said he liked it. He liked that I was there. It made him feel good-_

“Hyung!”

“What?”

“I asked you why you didn’t leave”

“Oh”

Donghyuck eyed Mark like he was already well informed of his thoughts and feelings about what happened earlier, and the more Mark thought about it, the more he knew he couldn’t talk himself out of it.

“I dunno… I guess… at first, I was surprised… I honestly don’t know it’s like I couldn’t move… like when you see a car wreck and you can’t look away”

Donghyuck frowned at this and Mark desperately tried to backtrack

“No no that’s not what I meant, I mean I was just really shocked because… I wasn’t expecting that obviously and its fine by the way I don’t mind if you and Johnny are doing that I just didn’t know and was caught off guard and I don’t really know how to react” Mark knew he was rambling at this point, but if he was dragging the conversation away from his excuse for being a voyeur then that was okay with him.

“Hyung you… I saw… you don’t have to lie to me”

Mark swallows hard

“You... what?”

“I saw that you… your erection”

Mark’s face heats up like it’s been submerged in hot oil.

_oh my god no no no no no no_

“Hyung its okay”

_no no no no this can’t be happening_

“Hyung?”

“Hyuck… I don’t… it doesn’t…”

“Hyung _calm down_ its okay-“

“no Hyuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“Fucking hell don’t you dare try to be the vulnerable one here! I’m the one who was fucked over the arm of the couch and was walked in on! I told you I was fine with it so stop freaking out!”

Mark just stares at Hyuck, his face still tingling with heat and his palms starting to sweat. Donghyuck had a point, but that didn’t mean Mark wasn’t short of feeling mortified.

“I’m gay” he blurts out, his whole body feeling swollen with nerves.

Hyuck inhales slightly, “I mean, I don’t want to be insensitive because you’re obviously freaking out, but I’m not that surprised. And _its okay_ , I’m happy you told me.” Mark takes another huge breath in and then out, Hyuck asking him “are you alright?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m just really scared”

“Scared? Of what?”

“I dunno. This conversation, I guess. I’m not exactly thrilled over my best friend knowing I got a boner because of him”

Hyuck smiles at this devilishly “oh so it was specifically me you’ve got that boner for?”

Mark feels himself almost choke again and Donghyuck’s laughs loudly, then remembering it’s the middle of the night and he quietens down to a soft chuckle.

“Hyung have you ever been with a guy before?”

He catches Mark off guard again and at this point it feels like he’s head is going to explode, so he just stares at Hyuck in silence.

“Have you…have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Mark manages to whisper a small “no”

“Not even as a trainee”

“No, Hyuck” Mark says, feeling a little defensive about his lack of experiences.

“Can… can I?”

“Can you what?” Mark asks, pretending to not know

“Can I kiss you?” Hyuck asks with a familiar, warm smile

Mark swallows hard at this.

_he can’t be serious surely this is him just teasing me as if that would even end well due to the fact I’m still slightly hard from earlier and he’s my best friend who I should NOT be having these thoughts about won’t kissing him be weird?_

“Hyung for your sake, at least to wipe your brain clean for a few seconds, can I kiss you?”

“Wipe… my brain?” he croaks out

“Look I don’t mean to brag but if you want a nice first kiss, I’m the guy you wanna call”

Mark mulls it over for a few more seconds, just staring at Donghyuck before the younger rolls his eyes and pushes himself into a crouching position, getting a grip on the pillow Mark’s cemented to his lap.

“At least let me make it good for you… the pillow needs to go”

At the back of his mind he can hear the faint sound of alarm bells going off but Mark remains still as Hyuck pulls the pillow away and climbs onto Mark’s thighs.

“Is this okay? You can say no Mark, I don’t want to kiss you if you don’t want me to”

Mark still isn’t feeling super responsive, and thrumming with nerves, gets caught on the sight of Donghyuck’s lips only a couple of inches away from his. He remembers the dream again, it wasn’t the first he’s had about kissing him but it’s understandably the first one that has been relevant.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Mark mouths an ‘okay’ and then the next thing he knows: they’re kissing.

And by god his dreams were not that far off; it’s like an instant addiction. They’re both starting off slow, but as Donghyuck begins to lean back, Mark chases him, hungry and gasping for more. Hyuck gives in to him and they become desperate, hands starting to cup at each other’s jaws, down to the throat, the back of the neck, and the lower back. Mark can feel himself needing to grunt and moan from the kissing alone but he’s still so unsure, so nervous and high on the electricity of what’s happening that he’s scared to make any noise. Hands sitting above the cusp of Hyuck’s ass, he pulls the younger as close to his body as possible and retreats from the kiss, diving into the expanse of red-hot, honey tanned skin demanding his attention.

“ _Hyung_ ” Donghyuck moans quietly, Mark’s semi twitching in interest. Sloppily sucking on his throat has them both rolling their hips, his hands dropping a little lower until he’s cupping Hyuck’s ass and giving it a light squeeze. Hyuck whines in response and starts to pant wetly into Mark’s ear, all of this so far passing any expectations he ever had for kissing another man.

“Mark-hyung… _hah_ … there’s no way you haven’t done this before”

“Hyuck… _god_ ” he groans as the younger continues to nip at his lobes, licking a clean stripe along the cartilage “shit- how can this feel so good”

Hyuck lets out a breathy laugh and leans further down to the base of Mark’s neck, his collarbone receiving a sharp bite before he’s pulling away and crashing his lips back against Mark’s. The kiss is open and wet and Donghyuck has his lips wrapped around Mark’s tongue, bobbing once before he lets out a loud and unrestrained moan from the sensation; he bobs a few more times and then he pulls back, a small string of saliva hanging between them.

“ _Hyun…hyung_ ” Donghyuck pants, his voice a couple octaves higher; whinier.

Mark can’t help but stare at him, his pretty face cast in warm shadows and pupils dilated beyond comprehension. Something about him seemed so enticing, more pliant. More than usual.

“Hyuckie” Mark breathes out in awe

“ _Mmm_ ” Donghyuck hums, rolling his hips again and becoming aware of Mark’s erection resting under his backside. “Did I make you hard _hyung_?”

“Fuck… Hyuck”

“ _Mmm_ you make me hard too Mark-hyung” he whines out, pushing his hips up against Mark abdomen and he feels it; Hyuck’s very real, very prominent cock standing out against the fabric of his sweat pants.

“Wanna- wanna make you feel good” he mumbles, almost to himself, as he trails a hand down Mark’s chest, across his abs and to the hem of his pyjama pants. Mark has no control over his hips jerking up against the warmth of Donghyuck’s palm, and he lets out an embarrassingly broken moan when the pad of Hyuck’s fingers delve below the fabric and touch the base of his dick.

“Hyuck _oh my god_ ” he whispers, already having a minor subconscious crisis over the possibility he’d woken up the others with his unintentionally loud reactions to Donghyuck’s ministrations. Hyuck’s hand dives a little deeper and he wraps his hand around Mark and with one loose stroke leans into his ear

“ _Oppa_ , _I love the feel of your cock_ ”

A full-bodied shiver racks through Mark and he shoves Hyuck down on his back, before surging forward and caging the younger beneath him. Pulling both arms above his head, and then pinning them in a firm grip with one hand, he brings the other to Hyuck’s thigh and angles his leg up slightly, slotting himself in against the younger’s hips. The expression on Donghyuck’s face speaks truth to a supposed kink for domination and without a second thought, Mark begins to relentlessly grind their hips together. The tiniest of mewls and moans fly out of Donghyuck’s mouth, his body slightly fighting against his wrists constrained in Mark’s grip, wanting to strip himself entirely and be used until he’s an incoherent mess.

“Hyuckie… baby… feel so good… being so good for me” Mark babbles, half giving into his fantasies and half delivering what he thinks Hyuck will want to hear. “Look so pretty… so beautiful for me”

Donghyuck preens and his mouth falls open, heaving out so quietly and his eyes rolling a little from Mark’s ministrations.

“Such a _pretty_ boy for me Hyuckie”

“ _Mmm oppa~_ want you to feel good… _want you to use me_ ”

“Yeah…? want me to use you like a doll? Like you’re my pretty doll?”

“oh my god _yes~ yes oppa wanna be yours_ ”

Mark feels his breath become laboured, a tinge of pleasure spreading across his chest, and down to his abs.

“fuck _hyuck- baby_ … you’re mine… only mine”

“only yours… ahh! Fuck- _oppa_ …. only for you”

Mark becomes frantic at this, humping against Hyuck like an animal in heat, drunk off the noises coming from the soft, obedient body beneath him.

“fuck Hyuck FUCK _fuckfuckfuck_ shit” he can’t stop at this point, noises spewing from him with every thrust against Hyuck and the obvious damp spot between the both of their still clothed cocks spiking his arousal.

“ _Oppa! Please…_ ” Hyuck begs, pulling against Mark’s restraint again “ _please_ let me touch! Just wanna touch!”

Mark ignores him, the hand that’s grasping at Hyuck’s thigh smoothing down and under to his ass and grabbing his cheek roughly, resulting in the younger squealing loudly at the sensation that would have no doubt woken at least one of the sleeping members.

“Ah! AH! _Oppaaaa ooooh_ GOD- OH! GONNA…. GONNACUM MARK IMCLOSE PLEASE!”

“Hyuck- baby- _ahhahhahh_ shit you gotta keepquiet- _fUCK_ ”

“god _tell me I’m yours_ MARK PLEASE _imsoclose ohmygodohmygod_ ”

Mark releases Donghyuck’s wrists and wraps his arm around the younger’s shoulders, burying his head into his neck as he feels the now freed hands grasping as his shoulder blades, nails scratching desperately for something to hold onto.

“MINE” he grunts out “YOU’RE MINE” and with another tight squeeze of his ass, sends Donghyuck over the edge; body shaking with fever and a slew of whines and airy breaths as he cums inside his pants. That visual alone is enough for Mark to finish, a burst of white behind his eyes as he empties himself on top of Hyuck, still rocking against the other like his life depends on it.

The two lay still, foreheads resting together as they pant into each other’s mouth, diving in for a short kiss, and then breaking apart for another attempt to regain their breaths.


End file.
